


*steals in lesbian*

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, jae is a chaotic lesbian, younghee is the goth gf we all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: jae wouldn't consider herself a thief, but with the way the living goddess in front of her is looking at jae, while also eyeing the pen tucked safely behind her ear, she sure starts to doubt it.





	*steals in lesbian*

**Author's Note:**

> i've started this like a year ago, but i never actually finished it until today so yeet  
enjoy my dudes, dudettes and non-binary friends

the pen hadn’t been worth stealing.

sure, it is a really nice fountain pen, black and matte, that writes extremely smoothly and that makes jae have at least one orgasm every time she uses it, but is it worth the guilt? the way sungja looks at her, shaking her head each time she pulls it out from her bag? how pillie always compliments her very fancy and expensive looking pen? ok, maybe. it is an amazing pen that turns jae from the depressed and broke college student to an actual functioning adult and she is glad she had found it in the library, near the biology section. truly a gift from god herself.

she is in the campus coffee shop, the one that is always full of tired kids and equally tired teachers, bothering jimin into giving her a free coffee. the pen is tucked behind her ear, while her hands are busy gesturing and almost hitting kevin in the back, making him take a few steps back. 

she smiles sheepishly, apologizing to the man and blowing him a quick kiss as an even further apology. kevin and jimin both sigh, trying as much as possible to ignore the overgrown child of a woman sitting in front of the counter. 

“look, jae, if you’re not gonna buy anything just go away. you’re scaring the customers,” kevin says, trying to look as unbothered and happy as he normally is, but jae knows she’s annoying the hell out of her two friends. 

“you all suck and that’s the tea,” the tall girl sighs as she flips her hair over her shoulder. she is ready to comment some more about how mean her friends are to her when she feels someone tap her right shoulder. 

she turns around, only to be met with the sight of a gorgeous girl. she stood just a bit smaller than her, with beautiful straight black hair that reached her shoulders, framing her face so well that jae could swear her skin was made from porcelain. her fox-like eyes were staring up at her. jae could see her pretty little mouth move, and had it not been for jimin hitting her behind her head, she would still be staring at them like a creep. 

“you’re beautiful,” she blurts out, eyes not leaving the girl in front of her for any moment. 

the stranger quirks an eyebrow at that, making jae blush and hide her face. 

“you have my pen,” she says, as a matter of fact, finger pointing to the fountain pen behind jae’s ear. 

“i… this is mine,” she yells before running out of the cafe at full speed. 

she’s never stealing another pen in her life. 

* * *

sungja gives jae one of her well-known, deadly yet disappointed looks as soon as she rushes in her dorm. she looks down at pillie who was in her lap, sleeping soundly, and smiles, pressing a finger on the frown that has formed when the elder came in. 

“what?!” she whisper-yells, being careful as to not wake up her girlfriend. 

“the pen!” 

“what about it, unnie?” she sighs, standing up slowly and covering pillie with her blanket. 

“its owner is an angel, ja! or a demon since she was wearing only black clothes… she is my perfect goth wife came to life!” 

sungja rolls her eyes, moving forward to smack jae behind her head. 

“hey! that hurts, you bully!” she screams, the loud noise making pillie whine and get up. 

“what’s all the noise about?” she asks as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. 

“i met my future wife, pillie!” jae exclaims, jumping on the bed and pulling the younger girl in her arms. 

“that’s great!” she says, hugging the blonde back. “what’s her name?” 

jae blinks, looking ahead with a mortified look on her face. 

“you did get her name at least, right?” sungja questions her, sitting down next to her girlfriend and putting the younger in her lap. when there’s no response from the blonde, she just sighs. 

“unnie is dumb when it comes to pretty girls, love. let her be,” pillie giggles as she leans back on sungja’s chest. 

“she’s dumb in general.” 

“hey!” 

“don’t even try,” the two say in unison. 

she needs new friends. or at the very least, the ones she does have could learn how to not bully her all week. after all, sundays are for jesus, since he probably wants to mock her too. that must be why he sent that beautiful goddess her way. jesus, that coy man, knows how much of a panicked lesbian she is, especially when it comes to girls that look like they could bench press her. 

sure, she could return the pen and maybe ask the angel for her number, to treat her to coffee or ramen as an apology for stealing the woman’s very nice pen, but that would mean looking around the campus for her. and what if she’s not even a student here? what if she’s a weird goth lady that sells essential oils to stressed kids? oh god, she wouldn’t mind joining a pyramid scheme for her future wife, that’s for sure. 

“can i see the pen again, unnie?” pillie asks, ruffling the elder’s hair. 

“you can’t steal it too, ok? it’s my only ticket to getting a girlfriend,” she says, holding it out for her friend. 

after a moment of looking over all of the pen’s parts, jae is sure that pillie even pulled it apart once, she gives it back with a triumphant smile. “kang younghee. one year older than me, two younger than you, biology major, though i’m pretty sure she’s studying to be a vet.”

“the fuck are you on, pil?”

“your goth wife _ and _the one you stole from.” jae gapes at her friend, not knowing how to even react at what just happened. she knows that pillie knows everyone, or almost everyone, in uni, but she didn’t that the younger even knows their pens. “now for this priceless information, you have to give me a kiss.” she taps her cheek once, and jae doesn’t really have a choice in this one. she presses her lips there for one second, pulling them away as fast as she can. 

“you think i can actually get her to be my girlfriend?”

“well, your other option is to tweet _ i want a girlfriend _again, and let’s face it, unnie, how far did that one get you? so you either try with younghee-ssi or just live a lonely life.”

jae glares at sungja, before standing back up and going to her own bed. “i hate that you’re right, bro. but it seems like park jaehyeo will die girlfriendless,” she sobs, falling on her bed. 

“or you could…”

“yes, pillie?!”

“you could text her. i have her number, if you want it?”

“why do you even have her name?” jae is sure that her friends are blushing, judging by the weird coughing sounds they make. “well?” she mumbles, getting a mouthful of pillowcase.

“we’re trying to date her friend… but doeun is… she is a bit oblivious right now.”

she blindly takes her phone out, holding it for pillie to take, face still buried deep in her pillow. “put it in, i’ll text her later… _ don’t _make a gross joke.”

sungja throws a pillow at her. she can’t see her do it, but jae is sure that it’s her that would engage in such violent and brutal acts. 

“love you too, bro.” her breathing slowly evens out, the tiredness from discovering such truths about her life and seeing her soulmate finally putting her too sleep. 

* * *

she texts younghee in the middle of the night, after waking up in a cold sweat from a nightmare of living her afterlife in hell. 

_ i have your pen. if you want it, come behind mcdonalds _

_ tomorrow, at 00:00 sharp. _

_ future waifu _

**the fuck? **

**are u that girl from the coffee shop?**

_ maybe? _

_ future waifu _

**you can keep the pen. **

_ what???? _

_ future waifu _

**as long as you take me to a nice restaurant for dinner.**

**you know. **

**an eye for an eye.**

_ hell yeah!! where do you want to go? _

_ future waifu _

**well, since you already said it… why not mc?**

_ marry me. _

_ future waifu _

**i don’t even know your name, dude.**

_ it’s jae. park jaehyeo _

_ future waifu _

**i’ll think of your offer, but for now i think we should just see**

**if we can date or not. after all, i don’t want you to **

**steal my other pen too, jae. **

_ but… can i steal your heart? _

_ future waifu _

**i actually think you might have a chance. **

_ n-neat, bro haha _

_ future waifu _

**so, shall i be expecting you to escort me to our date, **

**future wife?**

_ yes!!!!! _

_ future waifu _

**great! i will be waiting. **

jae screams into her pillow, just because she can. 

* * *

maybe the pen wasn’t worth stealing. after all, she rarely uses it, since she does prefer her ink black, but it wasn’t about the pen she stole. it was about all about the goth girlfriend she made along the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
